


Buried Deep

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Lots of snow can only mean one thing...





	Buried Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! Sorry it's being posted so late in the day. I was busy pretty much all morning and then I had work tonight and I didn't get off until about 10:30 or so. But I'm here now. :)
> 
> This one's pretty short, but it's still pretty fun. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ooh, you know what would be a fun thing to do right now?"

"What?"

"Bury you in the snow."

"What? How on earth is that going to be fun?"

"It'd be fun for me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I think it'd be funny to bury you in the snow and then scare people when they walk past."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I do."

"…"

"Pleeease?"

"Fine. But just for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes! You're the best, babe."

"So you keep telling me."

.

.

.

"Oh my goodness. This was such a good idea. We've terrified so many people today."

"You know, sometimes I really worry about you."

"But you still love me anyways."

"Yes, I suppose that I do."

"Ooh, you know what would be really good right now?"

"Getting me out of this snow?"

"Hot chocolate."

"That does sound good."

"I'm gonna go make some."

"Sounds like a pla—wait, why did you just kiss my forehead? Skye? Where are you going? Hey, you can't just leave me here!"

"I love you too, I'll be right back!"

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
